


Перекуем мечи на орала

by eugenias, Mary_Kay_Shall



Series: Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Civil War, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physiology, Romance, Superfamily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь, когда на другую сторону встали те, кто больше всего дорог, когда на кону стоит твое счастье, война - это личное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Плюшек админу паблика age of stony за прекрасный контент, пост (https://vk.com/wall-94407355_1514) которого вдохновил на написание этой работы
> 
> Отдельное спасибо Mary_Kay_Shall ♥, соавтору этой работы, которая сделала большущий вклад в неё.  
> И огромное спасибо бете GooD_EnougH ☺

_— Эй, пап, что это там? Посмотри!_  
_— Где? — Стив смотрит в камеру, улыбаясь: наверное, он думает, что Питер снова балуется, фотографирует его так, чтобы у гордости всей Америки получилось смешное лицо._  
_— За окном, пап, — закадровый голос Питера звучит громче, чем голос Стива, который идёт к окну и что-то бормочет себе под нос, неразборчиво и непонятно._

_Питер с камерой следует за ним. Камера трясется, когда он перелезает через диван, и несколько секунд видно лишь бежевую обивку. Он бежит за отцом, который торопится скорее подойти к окну, параллельно снимая самого себя и Мстителей, что подтягиваются на зов._

_— Что это? — громко спрашивает Стив, и Питер, смеясь, ускоряет шаг, догоняя._

_Он останавливается у окна; в кадр попадает плечо Стива. Питер пытается заснять его лицо, но Роджерс стоит слишком близко к стеклу, разглядывая звёздное небо. Там, на высоте птичьего полета, роботы легиона, светясь изнутри, парили в воздухе так, что складывались слова: «Стив, выходи за меня!»._

_— Господи Иисусе, — шепчет Стив, глядя в окно. — Старк, ты просто чокнутый. Да, боже мой, конечно.  
— Он согласен, пап! — громко орёт Питер._

_Легион в небе тут же перегруппировывается и начинает мигать как новогодняя гирлянда: «Он сказал "да"»._

_Появляется Железный Человек, и дальше камера трясется вовсю, потому что Питер бежит за Стивом, который пустился на вертолетную площадку башни. Тони тогда радостно смеялся, от счастья летая в небе, рисуя сердечки, и наконец становится видно, как он приземляется на площадку._

_К тому времени из укрытия сюда сбегаются все приглашенные друзья. Питер потихоньку поворачивает камеру, чтобы запечатлеть ликование на лицах Мстителей. Как только Железный Человек приземляется, Роджерс подходит к нему и снимает шлем, чтобы поцеловать. На фоне слышны аплодисменты._

На видео уже не было слышно, как Стив шепчет «я люблю тебя», когда они упираются лбами после поцелуя. Дальше на записи были куски празднования, и Тони начинал смотреть её сначала. Он выучил наизусть все детали, он знал, в какой момент и как именно улыбнётся Стив, когда затрясётся камера и засмеётся Питер. Потянувшись за стаканом, Тони нажал «повтор» и снова уставился в монитор.

Тогда они были счастливы. Вспоминая эти светлые деньки, Старк хотел напиться ещё сильнее, но он знал свой предел, через который переходить не стоило. Тем более, ему всё ещё было из-за кого держаться. Пил он осторожно, в малых количествах и исключительно по вечерам, предаваясь воспоминаниям и занимаясь делами.

В двадцать один ноль три телефон привычно завибрировал.

«Всё в порядке. Надеюсь, скоро буду дома. Скучаю. Привет Питеру. С.».

Уже как два месяца Старк стабильно получал этот текст каждый вечер. Стив улетел после звонка Сэма. И когда Тони спросил, что случилось, получил короткий, но всё объясняющий ответ: «Баки». И он отпустил, потому что не мог не.

Потому что когда-то давно они лежали в постели, разговаривая о прошлом, и Старк рассказал о своём позорном первом разе с излишками алкоголя, сырыми подростковыми чувствами и испорченным рвотой ковром. А секрет первого раза Роджерса долго оставался секретом. Когда, наконец, Тони услышал всю историю, он очень пожалел, что спросил об этом, потому что душа в прямом смысле разрывалась от того, с какой горестью и трепетом Стив говорил о нём.

И теперь лишь упоминание Баки с того самого дня, когда позвонил Сэм, заставляло Тони изводиться от съедающего чувства, будто он не сделал всё, что мог, чтобы помочь Стиву забыть о прошлом и быть счастливым. Счастливым вместе с ним.

— Пап, я дома, — прокричал Питер, а чуть позже появился сам; оглянувшись, он включил свет. — Если позвонят из школы, подвал затопил не я.  
— Ну хоть без троек в полугодии, — вздохнул Тони, ставя стакан на пол, надеясь, что сын этого не увидит.  
— Я собираюсь перекусить, — оповестил Питер, да так, что его наверняка было слышно на пару этажей ниже. — Тебе что-нибудь приготовить?  
— Не стоит, — замялся Тони. — Я не голоден, не переживай.  
— От отца нет новостей?  
— Скучает, передает привет, — вымученно улыбнулся Старк.

Кивнув, Питер ушёл на кухню. Тони, быстро допив виски, убрал грязный стакан в бар и, поправив майку, направился в лабораторию.

Свет, включавшийся по хлопку, равномерно заполнил пространство; как только Тони ступил на лестницу, заиграла музыка. Он был готов к работе. Пока не было Стива, негласным лидером поставили Старка. Он хотел уйти из Мстителей после истории с Альтроном, попытался лишить себя возможности напортачить еще раз, но… Кто еще сделает для них новые гаджеты? Кто переговорит с властями и покроет ущерб? «Кто, если не я?», — спрашивал он себя. К сожалению, результат не всегда сказывался хорошо на нём и на мире в целом.

Сегодня по плану Тони предстояло работать со стрелами Бартона. Ища рекомендательные записки Клинта, он чуть не пропустил телефонный звонок. От того, что скажет Наташа, зависела вся ночь, поэтому Тони долго ломался, прежде чем поднять трубку.

— И почему так долго? — спросила Наташа.  
— Были дела. Узнала что-нибудь?  
— Они нашли Барнса, — с ходу выдала Романова, даже не пытаясь смягчить удар; Тони сглотнул, кажется, слишком громко. — А я нашла их.  
— Стив знает твои уловки и наверняка уже думает, куда перебраться на этот раз.  
— Не хочешь проверить?  
— А ты как думаешь?

 

***

Что это было за место, Тони понятия не имел. Наташа что-то говорила про заброшенный склад боеприпасов, но он особо не вникал, следовал за ней по пятам, стараясь лишний раз не шуметь. Романова шла впереди, частенько шикала и останавливалась, но быстро возобновляла движение.

Неизвестность пугала Тони. Он не знал, чего ждать от Кэпа, Сокола и отмороженного солдатика. Может, Стив и вовсе решил всё за них, и попытки Старка вернуть всё на место уже обречены на провал. Кольца можно было выкинуть, как и приглашения, что огромной стопкой лежали на одном из рабочих столов Тони, а следом за ними и все вещи Стива. Кажется, пока они шли, Тони успел представить, как бы это выглядело на самом деле: Пеппер пыталась бы избавиться от вещей, вызывающих в нём тоску, а он сам спрятал бы их в сейф.

За одной из больших дверей были слышны голоса. Наташа просигналила Тони, выдернув из мыслей, и он тоже прислушался.

— Их там нет, — пробурчал Тони. — И, кстати, они знают, что мы здесь.

Со всей силы Старк надавил на стену слева от двери. Тайники — слабое место всех военных баз и складов — бежать из них некуда. Стивен, в общем-то, и не пытался. Видя перед собой Железного Человека, он знал, что побег — дело глупое, беспечное, а поэтому заморачиваться на него и не собирался. Просканировав помещение, Тони выявил все запасы оружия, видел, что Барнс стоял на лестнице, готовый к обороне. Выглядел, как питбуль, который только ждет команды.

— Капитан? Чего такой напряженный? — бесхитростно спросил Тони, пока шёл по узкому коридору вперед.  
— Был длинный день, — вторя его тону, ответил Стив, шагая навстречу с поднятым щитом. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Может, я соскучился, — поднял брови Старк. — Решил узнать, стоит ли переносить дату свадьбы еще на месяц вперед, или же в этом больше нет смысла.

Роджерс ничего не ответил. Тони задела его заминка.

— Я клянусь, всё не так, как выглядит, — наконец сказал Кэп.  
— Выглядит так, будто ты укрываешь преступника, объявленного в международный розыск, — Тони посмотрел на него издевательски и почти агрессивно. — Что из этого не так?  
— То, что он невиновен, — твердо произнес Роджерс.  
— Так может дашь это решить суду?  
— Я не собираюсь давать решать это кому бы то ни было.  
— А что ты собираешься? — с поддельным любопытством спросил Старк.  
— Я помогу Баки реабилитироваться, — пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, произнес Роджерс.  
— Тогда я ухожу из Мстителей.  
— Тони…  
— Либо я, либо он, Стив, — перебил Старк.  
— Нет, — Стив сказал это с нажимом. — То, что я пытаюсь помочь Баки, не значит, что я бросил вас.  
— Однако вижу я тебя впервые за два месяца.

Послышался шум снаружи, и будто сотня человек заходила по туннелям.

— Ты их вызвал? — замер Роджерс.  
— Я, — вклинилась Наташа.  
— Чёрт, надо уходить, Кэп, — подал голос Сэм.

Во взгляде Тони читалась неприступность, непоколебимость, и за те несколько секунд, пока Стив смотрел ему в глаза, он не нашёл и единого шанса на то, что сможет его переубедить. В отличие от него, Романова взглядом упрашивала успокоиться и — что было невозможно — сдаться.

Ждать было некогда, говорить было некогда, моргнуть лишний раз было некогда — Стив ринулся вперед, закидывая на спину щит. Тони надел шлем, Наташа вытащила оружие, в суматохе Баки выстрелил. Спасая Наташу от пули, Железный Человек, к своему облегчению и счастью, упустил момент, когда мог остановить Капитана, и все они выбрались из узкого коридора.

Позже Тони узнал, что отряд быстрого реагирования не смог задержать команду Капитана, и те скрылись в неизвестном направлении.

 

***

Всё было нормально.

Вернувшись в час ночи обратно в Башню, Тони снял костюм, прошелся до кухни, достал из морозилки лёд в пластмассовой формочке. На столе уже стоял стакан и початая бутылка виски, нужен был только лёд. Похоже, он простоял в холодильнике очень долго и никак не поддавался. В неловких попытках пластик выскользнул из рук, упав на стол. Послышался хруст, льдинки разлетелись в стороны. Тони расплакался тихо и мучительно, закрыв ладонями лицо.

Ни черта не было нормально.

— Па? — неуверенно раздалось в комнате.

Услышав, Старк стал спешно утирать слезы, так что Питер увидел лишь покрасневшие глаза, выдававшие его с потрохами.

— Что случилось? — осторожно спросил Питер, ужасно боясь, что ему не ответят, и сердце заколотилось. — Где отец?  
— С ним всё нормально, — надломленным голосом ответил Тони, шмыгнув носом и заставив себя улыбнуться. — Он на новой базе Мстителей. Там… нужна его помощь.

Питер чувствовал полную растерянность, понимая, что ему врут, но желая этому верить. Обойдя кухонный стол, он подошёл к нему и аккуратно обнял, с паникой осознавая, что обычно скупой на касания папа прижал его крепко-крепко.

— Всё будет хорошо, — прошептал Питер, утешающе покачиваясь вместе с ним.

Тони вымученно улыбнулся. Он будет держаться, он обязан держаться, ведь Питер ещё верит, что всё будет хорошо.


	2. Chapter 2

«Безумные поступки для безумных людей», — думал Питер, напяливая красно-синий костюм. Молния на куртке все ещё заедала, но менять её было некогда. Пока папа отсыпался после тяжелой миссии, события которой так и остались секретом, у него был шанс ускользнуть из дома незаметно.

Оставив сообщение на автоответчике Пеппер, он вылез на улицу через окно. Огни ночного города освещали путь, звёзды в небе указывали направление, в котором ему предстояло следовать всю ночь и, наверное, завтрашние полдня. Перепрыгивая с одной крыши на другую, он раз за разом вспоминал лицо папы, потерявшего веру; лицо, с которым он врал, даже не пытаясь утаить от него правду. «Он просто что-то не договаривает», — убеждал себя Питер, карабкаясь на крышу очередного высокого здания.

На выезде из города Питер хотел переодеться, в надежде под утро подсесть к кому-нибудь в машину, доехав тем самым до самого ближнего к базе поселения, но ни одной машины, следующей в ту сторону, ему не попалось, поэтому дорога заняла ещё несколько часов.

Пробраться на базу было несложно, тем более, когда тебя не ждут. Проползая по потолкам, Пит искал одну-единственную комнату, из которой можно было увидеть почти всю базу. Охраны не было, да вообще никого не было, и это настораживало.

Присев в кресло перед экранами в наблюдательной комнате, скинув рюкзак, он пытался выследить отца. Возможно, Кэп находился в одной из «слепых» зон, а может его здесь и вовсе не было. Сомнения по поводу правдивости слов, сказанных ночью, снова подкрались как ночной кошмар, но он не был намерен уходить ни с чем. Отключить камеры и осторожно обследовать базу - не самый лучший план, но, пожалуй, единственный.

Он не знал, что искал, ползая из одного сектора базы в другой; маленький огонёк надежды горел где-то вдалеке, и Питер следовал за ним, следовал за сердцем. Спустя полчаса таких скитаний он наткнулся на Сэма, говорящего по телефону.

— Да-да, я всё понял, — сказал он, кивая в знак согласия с собеседником. — Ты уверен? Не хотелось бы увидеть здесь незваных гостей, Кэп. Вчера мы еле удрали, согласись? И если бы не Барнс… — Сэм замолчал, очевидно выслушивая нотации Стива. — Я не думаю, что это инициатива Наташи. Скорее, она прикрывает задницу Старка. Знаю я, что он твой жених. Просто стараюсь быть реалистом. Я не виноват, что реальность такая дерьмовая.

Сэм скрылся из виду, Питер не стал его преследовать. И без того было ясно, что отца на базе нет, а значит и ему здесь делать нечего. Поторопившись покинуть здание, он вспомнил о выключенных камерах и первым делом решил это исправить. Не оглядываясь по сторонам, он следовал курсу, пытаясь загасить эмоции, что сильнее разгорались с каждым приходившим к нему воспоминанием.

— Не шевелись, — сказал кто-то.

Что ж, незамеченным уйти не получилось. Следовало бы послушать совета того, наводящего на него ствол, но вместо этого Питер спрыгнул на пол, готовясь постоять за себя. «Только защита», — думал он, — «никакого насилия».

В первую очередь пришлось избавиться от огнестрельного оружия. Вытащив запасы с помощью паутины, он откинул все пушки в злосчастную наблюдательную комнату. Но солдат, так не вовремя попавшийся ему, легко обходился и без своего снаряжения. Несколько раз он двинул Питеру по лицу, умудрился подставить подножку, и он упал, ударяясь спиной о холодный пол. Голова закружилась, но, не растерявшись, он ударил солдата по лицу, залепил паутиной глаза, чтобы выбраться из захвата.

Соперник оказался проворным и сильным. Сорвав паутину с глаз, солдат догнал пытающегося убежать Питера, схватил его за плечо и дернул на себя. Он снова умудрился упасть, проехавшись по полу, и в этот раз ускользнуть не получилось. В драке с него сдёрнули маску, в попытке остановить.

Послышались шаги за спиной, Питер замер. Парень, стоявший напротив, тоже.

— Человек-Паук?

Голос отца Питер узнал сразу. Он посмотрел на маску в руках солдата и тут же извернулся, прыгнув на потолок, вылез по вентиляции. Преследовать его по какой-то причине никто не стал.

***

— Да он мальчишка, — сказал Баки, схватив Стива за плечо. — Какого черта, кто это?  
— Человек-Паук. Супергерой, — Стив сморщился.  
— Что он здесь делал?

Роджерс кинул взгляд в коридор, но там уже было пусто. В руках Барнса он заметил маску и тут же выхватил её.

— Не знаю, может, работает на Тони, — вспыхнул Стив. — Он всегда хотел попасть в нашу команду.  
— В команду?

Лицо, с которым Джеймс посмотрел на него, можно было бы характеризовать по-разному. Стив воспринял это как насмешку. Конечно, Баки было смешно. Он всегда был таким: любил высмеивать всё то, что, по его личному мнению, было глупым. От этого и без того напряженная обстановка накалилась сильнее. Стив очень нервничал и попытался сбежать от разговора.

— Постой, — крикнул Джеймс, догоняя друга. — Что за команда? Расскажи.  
— Мстители, — буркнул Стив; сняв перчатки, он сжимал их руке. Баки следовал за ним по пятам. — Он уже больше года достаёт нас, влезая посреди миссий.  
— Ты сказал, это надёжное место, — забеспокоился Барнс. — И здесь я… Мы будем в безопасности.  
— Человек-Паук не опасен, — уверил его Роджерс.  
— А что, если он следит за нами? Шпионит и докладывает в ваш главный офис.  
— У него нет для этого причин.  
— Есть. Пропуск в состав Мстителей.

Стив зашёл в первую комнату, в которой были стулья. Сев на один из них, он откинул в сторону маску Человека-паука, перчатки и снял шлем. Баки мигом оказался рядом. Стиву не хотелось думать, а уж тем более отвечать на вопросы, которых у друга пруд пруди.

— Стив, — Баки откинул голову назад. — О какой такой свадьбе говорил Старк?  
— Двадцать шестого июня Верховный суд узаконил однополые браки, — после долгой паузы ответил Роджерс. — И на нашу годовщину, через три месяца, Тони сделал мне предложение.  
— Вы… вместе?  
— Уже девятый год.

Джеймс вздохнул; вздох получился очень громким, и что-то внутри Стива отозвалось на него. Тяжесть, зависшая в воздухе, ложилась на плечи, которую непременно хотелось скинуть, отбросить как ненужный хлам. Повернувшись к Баки, Роджерс забыл то, что хотел сказать: каким бы сильным ни был солдат, слёзы спрятать он не мог. По щекам текли слёзы, такие, которые ты никогда не контролируешь и остановить не можешь.

— Бак, послушай, — ненадолго замявшись, Стив продолжил свою мысль. — С Тони… С Тони сейчас всё сложно. Мы помолвлены и, знаешь, у нас с ним есть ребёнок. Общий ребёнок. Приёмный. По документам Тони его опекун. Сейчас он уже взрослый.  
— Боже, — помотал головой Барнс, утирая слёзы.  
— Я знаю, это всё звучит дико, но ты привыкнешь.  
— Семьдесят лет, Стив… Почему же они так медлили.

Баки сполз на стуле, положив голову на руку Стива. Порыв, секундный, за который Роджерс умудрился его обнять.

— У меня есть семья, и ты её часть. Я больше не позволю навредить тебе, Баки.


	3. Chapter 3

Сэм нажал на педаль газа ещё до того, как Стив запрыгнул в фургон. Баки со страхом смотрел на Роджерса, поспевающего за машиной, и тянул руки, надеясь, наконец, помочь другу. Самым ужасным было то, что по ним стреляли, и Кэп пытался сделать всё, чтобы не словить пулю, и чтобы эту пулю за него не словили остальные, а уж снова попасться в когти Т'Чаллы не хотелось ещё больше.

Стоило отвлечься, как его могли ранить, а то и убить. Попытки догнать машину выглядели плачевно, сбросить «хвост» в таком положении невозможно. Быть арестованным Стив не намеревался: он продолжал бежать, надеясь приблизиться к цели.

Для Баки спасти Стива было первостепенной задачей. Уж от копов и агентов они оторвутся. Выстрелы свистели в ушах, смешивались со звуком заведённого мотора, и, на самом деле, Барнсу ни в коем случае нельзя было закрывать глаза, потому как это грозило последствиями; это всё было знакомо, уровень адреналина возрастал, и страх захватывал его, возвращая старые ненужные воспоминания; как будто снова окунулся в холодный лёд, как будто яркий свет слепил, как никогда раньше.

— Притормози, — крикнул Джеймс Сэму.

Может, эта идея была не совсем удачной, но показалась Баки единственным выходом из сложившейся ситуации. Если уж Стива подстрелят, то только сквозь его собственное тело. Если умирать, то в этот раз положить жизнь во имя благой цели.

Уилсон что-то прокричал в ответ, и машина начала замедляться. Вскоре Стив догнал её и с помощью Баки залез в фургон. В них всё ещё стреляли, и дыры от пуль оставались то с одной стороны, то с другой, пробивая стёкла и обшивку. Что там творилось у Сэма, видно не было, оставалось надеяться, что он хотя бы не ранен. Стив тяжело дышал, прячась за закрытой дверью, надеясь, что если попадут в спину, то бронежилет его защитит.

— Ненавижу кошек! — сказал Сэм вдруг. Эмоции играли, и если бы в данный момент Сокол мог их контролировать, то его голос звучал бы дружелюбнее. — Нам надо где-то укрыться!  
— Знаю, — недовольно отозвался Кэп, снимая шлем. — Кто-нибудь ранен? Бак?  
— Всё хорошо, — кивнул Барнс.

Стив второпях достал смартфон и бумажку с номером телефона из левого кармана штанов, заметив рану на ноге. Чудо, что содержимое карманов осталось целым. На стикере со снеговиком в нижнем углу очень неразборчиво были написаны цифры, и пришлось помучиться, чтобы их разобрать. Баки, сидевший рядом, помогал, и вскоре они пришли к выводу, что «это скорее пять, чем три». На обратной стороне оказался пароль, кодовое слово, и ещё десять минут ушло на то, чтобы разобрать его.

Набрав номер, Кэп терпеливо ждал обратной связи. Барнс сидел рядом и тоже слушал происходящее в трубке. Гудки оказались долгими, нудными, и в какой-то момент показалось, что они никогда не закончатся, как вдруг всё оборвалось.

— Пароль? — раздался странный голос в трубке.  
— Змейка, — с замешательством ответил Роджерс: хоть он и ждал что-то похожее, голос, который требовал пароль, казался ему искаженным до ужаса.  
— Здорова, Кэп!  
— Слава богу, это ты, — вздохнул Стив. — Я обещал, что позвоню тебе только в крайнем случае, помнишь?  
— Конечно!  
— Так вот это он и есть. Нам нужно убежище.  
— Не вопрос, Кэп! Записывай.

***

Когда они заехали в туннель, Барнсу стало не по себе. Темнота, наполнявшая маленький фургон, рассеялась, когда Сэм включил освещение. Сглотнув, Джеймс прижался к сидению сильнее, стараясь откинуть все неприятные образы, так красочно вырисовывавшиеся в его голове. Стив заметил это почти сразу и схватил его за руку, молча кивнув.

Фары освещали кирпичные стены. На некоторых из них отваливалась краска, а где-то и вовсе красовались огромные дыры. Через несколько десятков метров стены покрылись металлическими пластинами, за поворотом обнаружились довольно приличные уличные фонари, светившие тусклым светом. Туннель переставал походить на туннель. В конце концов, они уперлись в большую металлическую дверь бункера.

— Проход закрыт, Кэп, — сказал Сэм.

Стив нахмурился. Приподнявшись, он оглядел всё, чтобы смог: тяжелые массивные двери, стены, на части которых прослеживались следы от пуль. Не нашлось ни звонка, ни дверного молотка, а связь, как назло, здесь совсем пропала. Насторожившись, Роджерс отстегнул ремень безопасности и вылез из машины, решив получше осмотреться.

— У тебя кровь? — спросил Баки, заметив небольшой алый след на сиденье. — Стив?  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Роджерс. — Царапина.

Он обошёл машину, внимательно осмотрел каждый сантиметр стен, в надежде найти зацепку, но всё было безуспешно.

— Надо выбираться отсюда! Это западня, я уверен.  
— Нет! — Стив одарил Сэма суровым взглядом, что ему даже стало не по себе, и он решил заткнуться.

Даже в таком состоянии Кэп не терялся, а думал, рассуждал и вёл себя как настоящий командир. Направившись на звук падающих камней, Стив снова обошёл машину, и Баки, вылезший из машины, догнал и остановил его за локоть.

— Вряд ли там ты найдешь то, что ищешь.  
— А что нам делать, Бак? Отсиживаться в машине?

Стив не ругался, даже не повышал голос, но выглядел строго, словно отчитывая ребёнка за плохой проступок. И до определенного момента Барнс действительно слушал и даже терпел, но потом, когда границы стёрлись, и Кэп сам не понимал, зачем он говорил это всё, Баки подхватил его на руки и понёс в машину.

— Из-за твоей ерундовой царапины ты хромаешь, — сказал он, усаживая Стива на сидение.  
— Заживёт уже к завтрашнему утру. Даже синяка не останется, — покачал головой Роджерс. — Я уже не больной мальчишка.  
— Но это не значит, что теперь битьё головой о стену к чему-то приведёт.

Вздохнув, Роджерс сдался. В конце концов, в словах друга была огромная доля истины и самое время прислушаться к нему. Они просидели так около часа, и когда двери открылись, как по волшебству, не удивились.

— Проезжайте, скорее, — крикнул кто-то, и Сокол со всей силы нажал на газ.  
— Этот Бартон - твой друг? — спросил Сэм, не отвлекаясь от дороги.

Кэп не ответил. Спустя минуту он и его маленькая команда стояли около машины, выгребая немногочисленные вещи, что они возили с собой.

— Кроватей на всех не хватит, — посмеялся Бартон и тут же получил гневный взгляд Стива. — Кому-то придётся спать на диване, разбирайтесь между собой.  
— Если вообще придётся здесь спать, — среагировал Барнс, осматриваясь.  
— Джеймс, верно? — Бартон протянул руку. — Клинт Бартон. Давно мечтал познакомиться с тем, кто сумел подстрелить Наташу.

Роджерс закатил глаза. Подхватив небольшую сумку, он прошёл дальше, надеясь, что за дверью скрывается помещение, похожее на жилое, и там есть душ.

Стив вошёл комнату, прикрывая глаза. Неожиданно яркий свет слепил после долгого пребывания в полутьме. Это был бункер шестидесятых годов, которые строили в разгар холодной войны. Мебели было немного: пара стульев, стол, диван, комод - но вся она была вытертой, обшарпанной. Ножки стульев казались слишком тонкими; на обшивке дивана Стив разглядел заплаты. На комоде, стоявшем по правую сторону от него, стояла рамка с фотографией Ванды и Пьетро, а прямо за ней фото всей семьи Бартон. Сэм подтолкнул его, и пришлось пройти дальше, отрываясь от созерцания лиц счастливых людей.

— Привет, — улыбнулась Ванда. Откуда она пришла, Стив и не видел; в руках она держала поднос со старым чайником и тремя алюминиевыми чашками.  
— Рад тебя видеть, — ответил Кэп, и в сердце защемило, потому как Ванду хотелось обнять, как дочь: хоть она и была старше, но всегда напоминала Стиву Питера. — Ты и Клинт здесь вдвоём?  
— Да, — кивнула она, ставя поднос на стол. — Надеюсь, ты и твои друзья задержитесь. Клинт - та ещё задница.

***

Стив, кажется, стал самым счастливым человеком. Несмотря на отсутствие горячей воды и плохо работающий душ, он с горем пополам помылся, и, в общем-то, ему было плевать, что большую часть времени пришлось выливать на себя воду из ведра, в которое она стекала с душевого шланга.

Одежда, что дал ему Бартон, была не только маленькой, но ещё и противно пахла. Роджерс был рад и такой. Нога ныла, ткань штанов надавливала на рану. Неприятные ощущения не давали возможности сосредоточиться, и как бы Стив ни пытался думать о том, что делать дальше, всё возвращалось к ноющей боли в ноге. Из аптечки в «убежище» нашлись только перекись и бинт. Ванда обработала рану и заверила, что ничего страшного в ней нет.

Вернувшись в комнату, Стив надеялся немного поспать, но на отведенном ему диване сидел Клинт, уставившись в телевизор, который сильно искажал цвета, но показывал вполне прилично и ловил сигнал главных телеканалов.

— Кэп, прости, что занял твоё место, но это единственная поверхность в этой комнате, на которую я могу посадить свои ягодицы и узнать новости.  
— Новости? — Стив сел рядом.  
— Через пять минут начнутся. Думаю, ты тоже захочешь на это посмотреть. У Тони будет пресс-конференция с акулами.  
— Кажется, мы все должны на это взглянуть, — сказал Сэм; он стоял прямо за Стивом, чуть наклонившись, и протягивал ему бутыль с водой. — Подвинься.

В анонсе новостей ничего интересного не сказали. Показали Тони во всей красе, причесанного, одетого в красивый костюм. Стив, кажется, завис, словно за восемь лет совместной жизни никогда не видел его таким; но всё было куда проще — он скучал, черт подери.

Со всех сторон летели вспышки. Кто-то фотографировал, кто-то снимал, кто-то записывал всё происходящее на диктофон, что казалось Тони ужасно бесполезным. В нынешнем мире так много продвинутых устройств для записи, а какой-то бедолага всё ещё использовал магнитную плёнку.

Пресс-конференция больше была похожа на сборище идиотов, задающих тупые вопросы. Десятки людей в деловых костюмах окружали его и бросали странные взгляды, осуждающие его в какой-то мере. Тони давно привык к этому и воспринимал сложившуюся ситуацию с улыбкой.

Высокий парень, не способный держать спину прямо, кажется, увлёкся расспросами. Один из лучших адвокатов, пишущий статьи для крупного юридического издания Америки, оказался подготовленным и шёл на беседу с мистером Старком не с пустыми руками.

— Весь мир жаждет знать, где сейчас Капитан Америка.  
— И? — совершенно не удивившись, сказал Старк. — Спешу вам сообщить, я не знаю, где находится Капитан в данный момент. Я не разговаривал с Капитаном ни лично, ни по каким-либо средствам связи почти два месяца.

Адвокат нахмурился, потирая ручку, которую таскал с собой чёрт знает зачем. Наверное, это было что-то вроде талисмана: ручка, приносящая успех. Тони заметил, что тот немного напрягся. Продолжая довольно улыбаться, Старк сделал самолёт из бумажки, лежавшей перед ним, надеясь, что на ней не было ничего важного.

— Это странно, учитывая ваше… — замялся адвокат, — громкое предложение в прошлом году. Хотите сказать, ваш… жених, скажем, никак не пытался с вами связаться?  
— Представьте себе, — вздохнул Тони.  
— Вы не пытались его найти?  
— Пытался, конечно.  
— То есть вы подтверждаете, что Капитан Роджерс скрывается от закона?

Иногда даже очень умные люди говорили глупости. Возможно, этот адвокат, один из лучших, имени которого Тони никогда не помнил, и знал Капитана Америку, о котором рассказывали в газетах и по телевизору, знал о нём как о герое войны и супергерое, но не о его человеческой сущности. Старк ухмыльнулся и пустил бумажный самолёт в сторону Пеппер, которая наблюдала за всем этим со стороны репортёров.

— Я подтверждаю, что он скрывается от меня, — склонив голову набок, грустно улыбнулся Тони. — И я почти уверен, что он просто опять сломал полочку в ванной.  
— Мистер Старк, можно поинтересоваться, какой из сторон вы придерживались в голосовании об Акте Регистрации Супергероев? — адвокат встал перед ним и сложил руки на груди.  
— За. Конечно, за.  
— Со дня на день закон вступит в силу, — обернувшись, громко подчеркнул он всему залу репортеров. — Капитан Роджерс не прошёл регистрацию. Вы это осознаёте?  
— Слушайте, да, я признаю, у нас есть некоторые проблемы с бумажками. Этим занимаюсь я, и их не могло не быть. Такое случается, когда спасаешь мир от террористов и злодеев каждый божий день. Взять хоть Тора, — оживился Тони, облокотившись на мягкий подлокотник. — Я ему говорю, мол, брат, пошли, сделаем тебе паспорт, всё такое, ты же, по сути, нелегал…  
— Мистер Старк, прошу, можно серьезнее, — устало закрыв глаза, сказал адвокат, когда волна смеха в зале стихла.  
— Я к тому, что то, что вы говорите – нелепо. Капитан Америка – преступник? Что? Он нам даже ругаться запрещает на миссиях. Да у него нижнее белье с американским флагом. Капитан Роджерс не способен пойти против закона, против своей страны. Патриотизм. Знаете, что это значит?  
— Его отчаянная оборонительная кампания укрывания международного преступника против агентов быстрого реагирования на прошлой неделе доказывает обратное.  
— Это так или иначе останется на совести Капитана, но объявлять и его в международный розыск - это слишком.  
— Когда такой человек, как Капитан Америка, играет не на той стороне, ничего хорошего не получится, — ходя около места Старка, адвокат успевал работать на публику. — Секрет личности делает человека недосягаемым для закона, а значит, опасным для общества.  
— Если вы считаете Хоукая опасным, то дайте мне ваш ник в твиттере, он вас зафолловит.  
— Капитан – живой пример того, как «герой в маске» переходит на темную сторону, а мы бессильны, — проигнорировав Тони, продолжил тот. — И я твердо убежден, что официальный ордер на арест Капитана Роджерса необходим уже сейчас.  
— А я убежден, что Капитан достаточно послужил на благо своей страны, чтобы его хотя бы выслушали, — резко поднявшись со стула, заявил Тони.

Он вышел из зала, сопровождаемый толпой репортёров, оставив довольного адвоката наедине с залом. В первых рядах проглядывался тот странный парень с диктофоном, и Старк улыбнулся.

Звук у телевизора после этого выключили, и повисла неловкая тишина.

— Вот сукин сын, — растерянно сказал Бартон, откинувшись на спинку дивана.

***

Немного поспать, боже милостивый, это всё, о чем он просил, ложась в постель. Но адреналина в крови было столько, что Стив не сомкнул глаза и к трем часам ночи. Он прокручивал в голове планы, ходы, чертовы шахматные партии, только вместо фигур - живые люди.

В горле пересохло, и глаза адски болели от напряжения. Глухо выдохнув, сев на постели, Роджерс запустил пальцы в волосы и просидел так, пока не взял себя в руки. Он же всё ещё Капитан Америка, чёрт возьми. Всё же поднявшись в поисках бутылки воды, он наткнулся на Бартона и Уилсона в соседней комнате.

Клинт обладал способностью шутить, даже когда дело пахло жареным. В трио Капитана вместо него был Сэм, но, что странно, наедине парни молчали. Бартон перевязал Уилсона и дал льда, чтобы приложить к сломанному ребру. Стив чувствовал себя виноватым, хотя досталось ему хуже. Если бы не Ванда, пулю, которую он всё же словил, пришлось бы доставать руками.

Из-под двери смежной комнаты горел красный свет, и Стив, замешкавшись, пошёл к нему. Главная причина того, почему он сразу пошёл к Клинту, было не укрытие. Главная причина – Ванда. Привести Баки к Ванде в надежде, что она сможет помочь. Если не верят слову Кэпа, то поверят ей. Стиву, по правде, и самому не мешала бы помощь. Посттравматический синдром - хреновая штука и не проходит просто так, и это он знает не понаслышке. Тони не спал по несколько дней и мучился кошмарами, и этого не избежать Барнсу, в этом он не сомневался. Семьдесят чертовых лет, боже, ему нужна её помощь.

Заглянув в комнату, Стив увидел Ванду. Она сидела рядом с кроватью, и в её пальцах играл алый свет, тёк по комнате, рукам. Оглянувшись на шум, Ванда подняла на него большие умные глаза, задержавшись на секунду, и вновь перевела взгляд на Баки, лежавшем лицом к стене.

— Он ведь… не опасен? Нет?  
— О, более чем, — хмыкнула Ванда. — Он ради тебя разорвет на клочки любого.  
— Я не об этом, — Стив потоптался с ноги на ногу, облокотившись на косяк двери.  
— Увидев меня, он подумал «это что, фея, которая мысли читает?», — улыбнулась Ванда. — Боль его закалила, но не сделала злым. Он боится и счастлив до безумия одновременно.  
— Боится?  
— Остаться без тебя.  
— Знакомо, — выдохнул Роджерс.  
— Ему снятся кошмары, и я сижу здесь, чтобы вовремя их забрать, — свет продолжал переливаться в её пальцах, тонким ручейком доползая до кровати. — Если есть вопросы, то задавай сейчас, Стив.  
— Как мне ему помочь?

Ванда молчала, ровно дыша.

— Будь с ним.  
— Он хочет этого? — Стив закусил губу.  
— Хочет, но не надеется, — Ванда наконец посмотрела ему в глаза.  
— Я запутался, Ванда, — сокрушенно произнес Роджерс и сел на край кровати Баки. — То есть, я знаю, что нужно делать. Я ему нужен. Я не знаю, как донести это до Тони, которому я нужен не меньше.  
— Ты знаешь, что их обоих съедает ужас от мысли, что ты отвернешься от них?

Барнс замычал, сжав во сне зубы, и задергался.

— Что с ним? Что ты сделала?! — вспыхнул Стив.  
— Ему больно, — не обратив внимания на злобный голос, ответила Ванда. — Физически. Отойди.

Она обхватила его голову руками, свет снова полился с её пальцев, и Баки успокоился, так и не проснувшись.

— С его рукой что-то не так, — одернув одеяло, сказала Ванда.

На предплечье оказалась вмятина от когтей Т'Чаллы, которую Барнс как-то сумел скрыть.

— Я не могу здесь помочь, прости, — выдохнула Ванда. — Нужен механик.  
— Я знаю одного, — кивнул Стив.


	4. Chapter 4

— Господи, это отвратительная идея, Стив! — выругался Сэм.

Он ещё не оправился после последней перестрелки и совсем не желал вмешиваться в новую, тем более сейчас, когда есть хорошая возможность оклематься как следует, а не оставить все раны заживать самостоятельно.

— Идти к нему в руки - это же все равно, что сдаться полиции.  
— Пойдём только я и Баки, — успокаивал Стив.  
— Твой ревнивый бойфренд сбросит твоего бывшего с высоты птичьего полёта. А я единственная птичка в твоём арсенале, способная его подхватить.

Сэм не спешил вставать с кровати, даже когда поднялся Стив. Действие обезболивающих подходило к концу, и любое движение отдавалось тупой болью, мешающей рационально мыслить, поэтому он наблюдал за бродящим туда-сюда Роджерсом с удобной позиции. Тот молчал, кусал губы и не торопился покидать комнату. Сэм искренне надеялся, что Стив не способен совершать глупые поступки.

— Слушай, я видел, как ему больно, — признался он, — и единственный способ помочь ему - отвести к Тони.  
— Нам всем больно, признай это уже и успокойся, наконец.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это предупредительный разговор? Я еду в Вашингтон.

Закрыв глаза, Сэм откинулся на подушку, напрочь забыв о том, что происходит с его телом при резких движениях. Если бы он мог, то встал бы и попытался привести Стива в чувство, потому что слепо следовать за ним уже не мог; переживая за свою шкуру, в кои-то веки Уилсон пошёл против Стива и его неправильного решения.

— Неужели никто не сможет тебя переубедить? — спросил Сэм.

Стив невинно захлопал ресницами. Он видел один выход из сложившейся ситуации; он был уверен в Тони. Ведь если бы Тони хотел, то нашёл его быстрее Наташи или спецслужб. Но он не делал для этого ничего, для поисков Стива он не выделил даже легионера.

Идти к Тони - всё равно, что сдаться. Идти к Тони - слабость, но у Капитана Америки нет слабостей. Идти к Тони - ещё один шанс поговорить с ним в нормальной обстановке.

— Ты ведь не хотел идти к нему.

Ничего не ответив, Стив вышел из комнаты, оставив Сэма в одиночестве.

 

***

Дом, милый дом. Что может быть лучше после трудового дня, загруженного настолько, что Питер был готов рухнуть на первую попавшуюся ему поверхность и уснуть? Он мог для себя написать список, в котором было бы не меньше пятидесяти пунктов, но решил остаться дома.

— Добро пожаловать домой, юный сэр, — поприветствовала его Пятница, стоило ступить за порог.  
— Не могу дождаться совершеннолетия, чтобы ты перестала меня так называть, — поморщился Питер и лениво зашагал в сторону кухни. — Мне уже не одиннадцать, чтобы это меня забавляло.

В доме ничего не изменилось. Питер уже привык к постоянной пустоте, которую изредка разбавлял Роуди или тётя Наташа. Слишком тихо, и ему хотелось поскорее заглушить эту тишину хоть чем-нибудь, переставая чувствовать её давление.

— Папа разве не сегодня должен прилететь? — недовольничал Питер, разглядывая полупустой холодильник.  
— Его самолет приземлился. Вероятно, он уже направляется домой, сэр.  
— Есть новости от отца?  
— Мистер Роджерс был здесь ночью...  
— Что?! — прервал Пятницу Питер и помчался в лабораторию. — Об этом никто не знает, я надеюсь?!  
— Распоряжение вызывать полицию от мистера Старка не поступало.  
— Папа ещё не знает? Зачем отец приходил? Он что-нибудь оставил?  
— Простите, юный сэр, мистер Роджерс приказал… Стойте. Юный сэр, это личный сервер мистера Старка.

Камеры! Какое же чудо, что весь дом наполнен ими до отказа. Единственной сложностью всегда было то, что мистер Старк хранил все записи на личном защищённом сервере. Рабочий прокси, пара строк кода, превращенные в скрипт, обход защиты, созданной Тони, запуск сервера в безопасном режиме, минуя хешированный пароль - и вот оно - всё разложено по полочкам.

Просматривая видео с камер наблюдения на максимальной скорости, он довольно быстро добрался до того момента, когда появился Стив. И был он, естественно, не один. Проследив за отцом до самого ухода из здания, Питер вывел на экран изображения с камер, что находились в маленькой комнате, иногда служившей в качестве наказания для Питера, когда он был помладше, и уже тогда места в ней было слишком мало.

— Это тот, о ком я думаю, а? — наконец, спросил Питер.  
— Полагаю, что так, сэр, но не могу знать точно.  
— О, боже. Давно он там сидит?  
— Около десяти часов.

Понаблюдав за гостем ещё какое-то время, Питер решил действовать. Война супергероев разрушила привычную жизнь, разделила его семью на две части, и он метался, по принуждению оставаясь на стороне папы, в то время как выбрать одну сторону он не мог, _не хотел_ , да и вовсе не имел на это права. Но Питер был сыном своего отца куда больше, чем думал сам, и поступить правильно для него - как самоцель, к которой он всегда стремился.

— Он заперт?  
— Нет, сэр. Но я смею предположить, что он думает иначе.

Взвесив все «за» и «против», Питер понял, что докопаться до правды - его долг; он уже не маленький и имеет право знать, что не поделили его родители. Он взял бутылку воды из холодильника и шоколадный батончик и последовал в заветную комнату.

На самом деле, Питу было не по себе. Ворваться в комнату к человеку, обвиняемому во всех самых громких убийствах - не лучшая идея; любопытство взяло вверх над разумом, как бы Питер не пытался сопротивляться. В конце концов он может постоять за себя, а ещё у них с гостем есть один секрет, в сохранности которого он хотел бы убедиться.

Всё просто - нажать на ручку, толкнуть дверь и войти. Питер замялся у черной двери, сверлил её взглядом и замер, гораздо позже поняв, что потерял пару минут своей жизни.

— Юный сэр, я настоятельно не советую вам это делать, — отозвалась Пятница после затяжного молчания, когда Питер подошёл ближе к двери и почти коснулся ручки.  
— Человек сидит в комнате десять часов без еды и воды и бледный, как смерть, что ты мне предлагаешь? — взбунтовался Питер, но попытался сказать это как можно тише. — Тебя можно поставить на беззвучный режим, а?  
— Это может сделать только мистер Старк.  
— Ну, разумеется, — сказал Питер и, нажав на ручку, вошёл в комнату.

Света оказалось слишком мало, чтобы лучше разглядеть Солдата, который, кажется, вжался в стену, оставив в ней свой отпечаток. Он забился в угол, как провинившийся щенок, и смотрел на Питера со страхом. Представить, что творится в его голове, Питер не мог, да и не хотел, потому что весь страх читался по глазам, сдерживать его Солдат не мог.

Присев, Питер положил бутылку на пол и аккуратно катнул её в сторону гостя, и спустя какое-то время она ударилась о стену совсем рядом с Солдатом, и тот, наконец, посмотрел на Питера.

Настороженный, напряженный взгляд, устремлённый на Питера, словно проходил сквозь него, оставляя за собой неприятное ощущение; Питеру казалось, что его взгляд был точно таким же: беспомощным, напуганным, но живым.

— Попей. Выглядишь так себе, — нарушил тишину Питер, садясь на пол, прислоняясь спиной к стене. — Я не собираюсь тебя травить.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Солдат всё-таки взял бутылку и сделал несколько глотков.  
— Зачем отец тебя сюда привел? — спросил Питер; он честно хотел выждать паузу, подгадать момент, но что-то мешало сдерживаться, рвалось наружу.  
— Ты сын Стива? — удивления в голосе до тошноты много.  
— Питер, приятно познакомиться, — ухмыльнулся Питер. — А ты Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, правильно?  
— Откуда ты меня знаешь?  
— Отец рассказывал. А вообще, я смотрел репортаж про тебя. Ты и не представляешь, сколько шума наделал и в каких масштабах. В новостях только о тебе и говорят. Разве что слепоглухонемой, наверное, ничего о тебе не знает.  
— И что там говорят?  
— Да что там могут говорить…— сунув руки в карманы, Питер нащупал шоколадку, и та отправилась к Джеймсу по тому же пути, что бутылка.  
— А ты сам что думаешь?

Питер улыбнулся. Кажется, он думал целую вечность, тщательно подбирал слова, придумывал. В действительности прошло не больше тридцати секунд, прежде чем он снова заговорил.

— Про отца тоже много всего говорят, но я не намерен в это верить. Так что…

На секунду Джеймс улыбнулся, но улыбка пропала с его лица так же быстро, как и появилась. Питер двигался ближе к нему и через какое-то время сидел совсем рядом. Кажется, Солдат всё ещё побаивался его.

— Ты и правда убил Кеннеди?  
— Это было давно и не правда, — сказал Баки.  
— Окей, — вскинув бровями, ответил Пит.

Объяснять, что поступал не по своей воле, незачем, Питер ведь и так всё знал; он не спрашивал, но Баки потянуло на философию. Молчание убивало и пришлось его рушить тем, что есть. Затянувшиеся рассказы Питер слушал особенно внимательно, каждая деталь казалась невероятно важной, потому что могла служить оправданием поступков Солдата, как тот, сам того не зная, оправдывает почти все поступки Стива Роджерса.

В истории Зимнего Солдата много белых пятен, постоянный холод и боль при каждом обнулении. Постоянное принуждение, навязывание целей и мнений, которые самому Баки никогда не были близки; живое оружие, совершенный солдат, почти Капитан Америка, только на другой стороне.

В холодном плену Джеймс был невероятно долго, и Питер плохо себе представлял, как сейчас он справлялся со всем тем грузом, свалившимся ему на плечи.

— Ты помнишь всех, кого убил?  
— Я помню многих, но не знаю, всех ли.  
— И, кстати, мой папа тебя ненавидит, — ляпнул Питер, решив перевести тему.  
— А вот это я представляю, — грустно усмехнулся Джеймс и сделал ещё несколько глотков воды.

Солдат выглядел как живое воплощение усталости, но изо всех сил старался держаться. «Ему бы поспать», — думал Питер, но не озвучивал эту мысль вслух, ведь знал, что скоро приедет папа, и он будет зол до чёртиков, а это совсем не то, чего бы хотел Питер.

— Они не знают, что ты Человек-Паук, верно? — поинтересовался Баки.  
— Если ты кому-нибудь проболтаешься…— встрепенулся Питер, испугавшись. Всё тайное становится явным, и когда-то придётся признаться родителям в том, что он - их любимый сыночек - пошёл по их же стопам.  
— Хэй, я не на той стороне, чтобы этого бояться, парень.  
— С такой политической обстановкой Человеку-Пауку лучше отсидеться дома, — продолжил Питер незаконченную мысль. — Большинство супергероев разделились по лагерям, а я совсем не хочу выбирать чью-то сторону.  
— И как давно ты Человек-Паук?  
— С пятнадцати.  
— И никто из них даже не подозревает? — хмыкнул Барнс.  
— Им не до меня последние пару лет, — склонив голову на бок, сказал Питер себе под нос. — Всякие супергеройские разборки, защита страны... Последний раз всё было хорошо в прошлом октябре, они хотели пожениться. А потом объявился ты, и, ну… вот так. Надеюсь побыстрее уехать отсюда.

Повисла тишина, во время которой они не переставали пристально рассматривать друг друга. Вздохнув, Питер перевел взгляд на свои кеды и пошевелил ногами, которые начинали затекать.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что Стив позволит своему сыну ходить с такой прической, — вдруг сказал Баки.  
— Он за тобой тоже гонялся с ножницами, да? — рассмеялся Питер.  
— За тобой гонялся? — улыбаясь кончиками губ, ответил Барнс.  
— Да, — закивал он. — Кошмар какой-то. «Мужчине нельзя ходит так! Выглядишь как какой-то вонючий хиппи!».  
— И что ты делал?  
— Прятался за тётю Нат. Она говорила, что мне надо самовыражаться. Мы потом объяснили ему разницу между хиппи и хипстером. Ему понравилось. Видел его новые очки?  
— А я тоже хипстер, да?  
— Вполне, — посмеялся Питер.  
— Надеюсь, это не ругательство.  
— Ты плохо выглядишь, знаешь. Это из-за руки? Я могу посмотреть.

Он потянулся за спину, и Барнс в этот момент вздрогнул. Заметив это, Питер продемонстрировал отвертку и слегка улыбнулся, став медленно приближаться, комментируя каждое движение, чтобы не напугать и не спровоцировать. Сев на колени рядом, Питер еще раз глазами попросил разрешения, на что не получил явного сопротивления, лишь настороженный взгляд.

Покореженная пластинка руки поддалась после некоторых усилий. Осмотрев её с открытым ртом, Питер положил её на пол, держа двумя руками, будто она могла рассыпаться.

— Офигеть, бионика прошлого века просто нереальная, — с восхищением произнёс он, рассматривая внутренности механизма. — Из-за вмятины повредился механизм, принимающий нервные импульсы. У тебя ведь судороги, верно? Видимо, энергия перенаправилась как-то и воздействует на нервы плеча. Я не подберусь. Папа смог бы…

Баки промолчал. Питер продолжал пялиться на руку и вроде как что-то пытался сделать сам. Понимая, что это вряд ли поможет, он и сам не знал, зачем копался, но хотел помочь, сделать вклад, так сказать, в жизнь отца.

Может быть, Питер смог бы, как минимум, сделать так, чтобы боль не была бы настолько сильной, если бы у него в запасе оказалось ещё немного времени. Но система оповещения работала даже слишком хорошо, и в одно мгновение, когда Пятница сообщила о прибытии мистера Старка, Баки резко встал, забывшись, и тут же упал обратно в кресло. Его затрясло, Питер пытался поймать его руку, но не получалось. Барнс шипел сквозь зубы, но боль постепенно становилась нестерпимой, и он скулил, а потом и вовсе сорвался на крик.

Совсем плохо стало, когда в комнату ворвался обеспокоенный Старк. Он попытался оттащить Питера и ругался на Стива, который ринулся к Баки. С ужасом наблюдая за красочной картиной, Питер думал о том, что Баки нужна помощь, он должен помочь; Тони крепко держал его за руку, ещё бы секунда и Питер дернулся бы так, что папа, возможно, удивился наличию такой силы.

— Тони, пожалуйста, — попросил Стив.  
— Папа! Папа, не стой! Папа! Ему же больно! — поднял голос Питер.

Кажется, решение Тони принимал вечность. Питер смотрел ему в глаза и видел слишком многое. Он сомневался, думал, метался между двух огней, но, собравшись, всё-таки отпустил Питера и подошёл к Барнсу.

— Держи его, — сказал он Стиву; в эту самую секунду Питеру показалось, что всё снова вернулось на свои места. — Подай инструменты, — вытащил его из мыслей Тони.

Движения Тони резвые, но аккуратные. Питер подметил, что Стив не сводил с Баки испуганного взгляда.

С поставленной задачей Тони справился быстро. Баки уже не трясся и не кричал, но Старк продолжал «копаться» в руке. Стив отошёл, чтобы не мешать.

 

***

В лаборатории ничего не изменилось с того дня, как Стив был здесь в последний раз. Только чашек из-под кофе, расставленных по углам, стало больше. Страшно представить, сколько времени Тони проводит здесь.

Он выбежал из комнаты, не желая ничего говорить, лишь попросил Питера приделать пластины на место. Стив последовал за ним и не удивился, когда Тони свернул в лабораторию.

— Тони, спасибо.

Стоя в нескольких метрах от него, Старк даже не поднял голову, словно Стива здесь и не было вовсе. Игнорирование - хороший способ вывести из себя Тони Старка; Стив на эти фокусы не попадался.

Откинув пиджак в сторону, Тони залез в бар и сразу же налил себе немного скотча. Стив схватил его запястье, чтобы не дать выпить содержимое стакана. Вскоре в таком же положении оказалась и вторая рука; жутко разозлившись, Тони выплеснул содержимое стакана на Стива.

Тони чувствовал себя отвратительно: сутки без сна, нервная система напряжена до предела и чудо, что ещё ничего не заклинило, а тут ещё и Стив, позволяющий себе слишком много. Выставить бы его за дверь, да сдать правительству вместе с отмороженным дружком - непозволительная для него, Тони, роскошь.

— Даже не смей, — прошипел он, вырывая запястья из рук Стива.  
— Нам нужно поговорить.  
— Не смей меня трогать, — рявкнул Старк, когда Стив вновь потянул к нему руки. — Ты совсем из ума выжил?  
— Баки не опасен!  
— Какая к чертям разница! Вас разыскивает каждая собака.  
— Боже. Тони, пожалуйста, выслушай меня.  
— Мне надоело это, Стив. Хочешь поговорить? Так нам не о чем разговаривать. Я пляшу перед судьями, чтобы на тебя не выпустили всю ораву ФБР, а ты что? Разве Бартон не помог тебе спрятаться?

Во взгляде - злость, и ничего кроме; Стив не привык. _Нет, только не Тони._ Наташа - пусть, Пеппер, Вижн, Роуди - да и чёрт с ними.

— Я так не могу, — продолжал Тони. — Я отключил ему руку, от судорог он не умрет во сне. Но _чинить_ её я не собираюсь. Ищи кого-нибудь другого. И вы должны свалить отсюда как можно скорее. Мы в центре гребаного Манхэттена. Ко мне кто угодно может заявиться, а ребята Росса обычно не стучатся.  
— Спасибо. За всё. Правда.

Тони глубоко вздохнул, отвернувшись от него, потом тихо сказал:

— Просто поздравь Питера с поступлением в Кембридж и уходите.


	5. Chapter 5

Вжавшись в кресло, Баки исподлобья разглядывал всех заходящих. Кинотеатр двадцать первого века был совершенно не похож на тот, в котором он был последний раз. Кажется, это была «Касабланка». Баки сидел на последнем ряду, глядел на огромный экран, на детей в странных одинаковых очках, которых привела одна женщина. Дети были одногодки, и по разговору стало понятно, что у кого-то из компании день рождения.

«Быть пойманным с маской Человека-Паука за пазухой - какая ирония», — думал он, натягивая кепку так, чтобы та скрывала глаза.

Сухопарая фигура Пита мелькнула на лестнице в тот самый момент, когда свет погас, а экран ещё не зажегся. Когда началась реклама, Питер уже сидел на следующем от Баки ряду. Пересев на пару сидений вправо, Баки оказался ровно за Питером и выставил маску Человека-Паука прямо перед его лицом.

— Спасибо, — сказал Питер, потянув руки к маске через пару секунд.

Но Баки оказался проворнее и тут же спрятал её обратно под куртку.

— Прежде, чем я её отдам, ты должен сказать, зачем она тебе.  
— Она, эм, моя?  
— Неверный ответ. Два месяца о ней не вспоминал и тут на тебе, — глядя на экран, привередливо проговорил Барнс.

На экране какая-то жёлтая штука бегала с… другими желтыми штуками.

— Сегодня... — начал Питер, и голос его стал ещё тише, Баки пришлось наклониться ещё сильнее. — Сегодня планируется захват команды молодых героев, в которую я тоже вхожу. Мне больше нельзя отсиживаться.

Барнс откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился в экран. Зал наполнился детским смехом, когда одна из жёлтых глазастых штуковин лопотала что-то на итальянский манер. Баки продолжал молчать, было не ясно, думал он или просто игнорировал Питера, но терпеть долго тот не смог.

— Они мои друзья, чёрт подери, — чуть повернув голову, зашипел Питер. — Отдай гребаную маску, я должен им помочь.

Бросив недовольный взгляд на Питера, Баки всё-таки отдал ему маску.

— Ну что? Только не начинай про «не выражаться», а?  
— Меня это раздражает не меньше тебя, шкет, — Джеймс вновь наклонился к Питеру. — Просто я пойду с тобой.  
— Передай vater, что мне не нужен присмотр нянечки. До сих пор справлялся с делами посерьезней. И советую перебраться вам в Род-Айленд, там уже практически перестали искать. Если он, конечно, не планирует заканчивать всё это безумие.  
— Он волнуется о тебе. И не простил бы мне, если бы я позволил тебе спасать друзей в одиночку. Разумеется, если бы был в курсе.

Питер пытался, честно пытался отговорить Барнса от этой ужасной идеи и не подвергать опасности себя, как и отца, и Сэма, который по каким-то причинам таскался за ними. Была ли это вера в справедливость Капитана Америка, полное несогласие с правительством в отношении регистрации или простая преданность лучшему другу, сказать сложно, но этот поступок Сокола несомненно вызывал уважение.

Они вышли из зала ещё до окончания мультфильма. С каждым пройдённым домом улица становилась темнее. Баки прятал своё лицо под кепкой, капюшоном и за очками. Постепенно, обсуждая сложившуюся ситуацию, они заговорили о Стиве.

— Он, кстати, упоминал, что был бы не против помощи Человека-Паука.  
— После того, как папа обратился к Человеку-Пауку в прямом эфире? — Питер остановился, и Баки случайно чуть не врезался в него.  
— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь ввязываться, но и отсиживаться в стороне ты не сможешь, — сказал Барнс, запустив руки в карманы. — Ты уже не можешь.  
— Ладно, — перебил его Питер. — Мы на месте. Просто не высовывайся без надобности. Твоя репутация сейчас не лучше, чем у коммунистов в девяносто первом.

Барнс воздержался от комментариев на его последнее заявление. Расстегнув куртку, сняв штаны и обувь, Питер засунул это всё в рюкзак и отдал Баки. Теперь тот напоминал туриста, который этак с месяц путешествовал по Штатам автостопом.

— Одна нога здесь, другая там. Если что, то подай сигнал, — наказал Барнс, когда Питер надел маску и собрался лезть.

Он полз по стене на крышу, ожидая увидеть там свою команду. За столько времени они стали командой, и Питер даже не жалел, что в своё время отказался от членства в рядах Мстителей. Ребята тогда стали относится к нему теплее. И да, они были ему дороги. «Мистер Дорожу Всеми», — подумал Питер про себя. Перед тем как залезть на крышу, он посмотрел вниз. Баки было не видно.

На крыше, как обычно прикрывая сверху, стояли Нова и Железный кулак, который поставил ногу на ограждение крыши, всматриваясь вниз.

— Поглядите, кто пришёл! — со злобной ехидцей в голосе сказал Нова. — Какими судьбами?  
— Нова, на это нет времени, — произнёс Человек-Паук, почувствовав острый укол вины. — Нужно уходить, сейчас же. Где Белая Тигрица и Неуязвимый?  
— Вот ты и уходи. У нас задание, — Нова скрестил руки на груди.  
— Это ловушка, подстроенная охотниками за героями, — стиснув зубы, пояснил Пит.  
— Откуда пришло это знание? — недоверчиво и тихо проговорил Железный кулак.  
— Ты ведь за команду Железного человека, — продолжил Нова. — Откуда нам знать, что ловушка не ты?  
— Я ни в какой команде! И ты прекрасно знаешь, почему! — рыкнул Питер. — Я знаю, как это выглядит, но вы должны мне поверить. Нужно убираться отсюда как можно скорее.

Замолчав, Человек-Паук ожидал, когда хоть кто-нибудь заговорит. Но никто не проронил ни слова. Железный Кулак и Нова лишь обменивались взглядами, и чёрт возьми, они слишком долго думали, ведь каждая секунда сейчас была на счету.

— Тигрица, Неуязвимый, уходите, — сказал Нова, приложив палец к уху. — Паучок объявился, говорит, что эта анонимная наводка про ограбление…

В один момент паучье чутье просто сошло с ума. Вскинув головы, они увидели парящий над ними джет с эмблемой Щ.И.Т. Свет прожектора, направленного на них, от неожиданности ослепил, но благодаря маскам они всё ещё могли разглядеть происходящее вокруг.

— Человек-Паук, Нова, Железный кулак, — разнесся громкий грозный голос, — вы арестованы, поднимите руки над головой.  
— Иногда убежать значит победить, — изрек Железный кулак, коснувшись плеча Новы. Напоследок он улыбнулся, кивнув Питеру.  
— Бегите, я их отвлеку! — скомандовал Человек-Паук, разгоняясь, чтобы перелететь на другое здание.  
— Ты не лидер команды! — Нова, подхватив напарника, взмыл в воздух.  
— Мечтай, приятель! — крикнул ему Человек-Паук.

Все внимание экипажа джета досталось Человеку-Пауку, когда он это крикнул. За парнями непременно отправят тройку агентов на мотоциклах, и как же не повезет им, когда они столкнутся один на один с Новой и Железным кулаком. Только бы они оторвались. Из джета выстрелили чем-то, напоминающим транквилизаторы, чьи иглы сломались о стекло небоскреба, не попав в Человека-Паука, и он стремительно стал перепрыгивать с одного на другое, петляя.

Баки, наблюдавший за заварушкой с земли, понёсся вслед за ним, перепрыгивая через невысокие стены в переулках и выбегая на тротуар, чтобы через секунду увидеть, как Человек-Паук перелетает с помощью паутины в другой квартал. Благо, на землю не стали спускать агентов: Человек-Паук оставлял слишком заметный след в свете прожекторов своим красно-синим костюмом и остатками паутины на зданиях.

Удачно свернув вправо, Пит, наконец, решился спустится вниз на землю, оторвавшись, и Баки через несколько секунд появился из закоулка.

— Пора переодеться, — прошипел Бак, всучив рюкзак.

Над ними пролетел джет, Барнс вскинул голову вверх, проследив за траекторией его полёта. Времени, чтобы скрыться, у них вполне хватало. Дернув парня за руку, Барнс толкнул его в сторону телефонной будки на остановке. Буквально сдернув с себя маску, Питер засунул её в рюкзак, вытащил штаны и в момент натянул их, подпрыгнув на месте.

— Ты смотри, а я недооценивал эти лосины, — с усмешкой произнёс Барнс, стоя спиной к улице.  
— А то, широкие штаны уже как два года не в моде, — сглотнул Пит, застегнув молнию.  
— Эй, классика не стареет, — возмутился Джеймс.  
— Это уж точно. Погляди на себя, почти сто лет, а еще красавчик.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Ничего. Не слушай меня, я нервничаю.  
— Шевели лосинами, шкет.

Он только просунул руки в мастерку и вжикнул молнией, как увидел прямо позади них рыскающий отряд, и по разговорам они шли и справа. Стиснув зубы, Пит схватил Баки за куртку и заставил встать ближе, а сам прижался спиной к стенке кабинки. Когда мимо них пробежали несколько человек, Паркер сглотнул и поднял глаза на лицо Барнса, ища поддержки, но глаз через темные очки не было видно.

— Всё? — через минуту спросил Баки.  
— Да, — выдохнул Питер, оглядевшись по сторонам через его плечо.  
— Ловко выкрутились, шкет, — усмехнулся Барнс.

Питер позволил себе нервно рассмеяться, уронив голову на его плечо.


	6. Chapter 6

В гости к Старку давно никто не захаживал. Поэтому он без зазрения совести просиживал сутки напролёт в мастерской, пил кофе, рассматривал чертежи и делал чертовски занятой вид, когда кто-нибудь входил.

Когда Мария Хилл бесцеремонно вломилась в его лабораторию, Тони хотел было натравить на неё Дубину, но она так громко кричала, злилась, что надобность в этом отпала, и теперь ему хотелось, чтобы Дубина напал на него и вырубил, лишь бы не слышать этот визг.

— Никто не знал об этой операции, Тони, — взревела она в очередной раз; он уже налил виски, но Мария всё равно не успокаивалась. — Только я, ты и небольшая часть оперативников. Они разбегались как чёртовы муравьи! В разные стороны, и так умело, словно спланировали это давным давно!  
— Да брось, — вяло сказал Старк. — Я уверен, что у них, как у любой уважающей себя команды, есть план отступления. Неудивительно, что они так хорошо сработались. Названия у них ещё нет?  
— Какое название? Тебе лишь бы шутки травить!

Мария залпом опустошила стакан. Тони при виде этого поморщился, вспоминая, как приятно было смаковать этот напиток, растягивая удовольствие, чувствовать послевкусие, наслаждаться. Помотав головой, он откинул мысли в сторону и снова стал пить кофе, горький и насыщенный.

— Серьезно, ты слил эти данные Кэпу?  
— Что? — поперхнувшись, Тони прокашлялся. — С ума сошла?!  
— Я не вижу других вариантов.  
— Я уверен, что эти подростки не имеют никакого отношения к Стиву, — закатив глаза, Старк отставил кружку в сторону и снова подлил алкоголь в стакан Марии.  
— Не стоит пытаться споить меня. Операция провалилась. Я верю своим ребятам, я знаю, что сама точно не могла доложить этим незарегистрированным героям о том, что собираюсь поймать их. И всё сводится к тебе, Тони.  
— Я наливаю тебе лучший шотландский виски, а ты кидаешься обвинениями в мой адрес, — разглагольствовал он. — Я ничего никому не докладывал. Тем более Кэпу. Тем более о какой-то шайке. Личное с бизнесом не смешивают, знаешь.  
— Человек- Паук тоже там был, похоже он примкнул к команде Капитана.  
— Не надо «ля-ля», никаких аргументов и доказательств, мисс Хилл.  
— Он сбежал, и это вполне весомый аргумент, не находите, мистер Старк?

Он почти не злился. Тяжело задышал, покраснел и сильно сжал зубы. Что его больше расстроило, определить было сложно, но Мария, кажется, даже не обращала на это внимания. Он не предатель, не работает на два лагеря и не использует возможности связаться с Кэпом. Но сегодня, кажется, он враг Щ.И.Т.а номер один, сразу после Капитана Америка и всех, кто встал на его сторону. Тони знал, что не мог проболтаться, ведь уже долгое время он не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме Пеппер и Питера, и даже если это и произошло, выйти за пределы башни это не могло. Если…

Вдруг он замер, прокручивая собственные мысли ещё раз, не в состоянии поверить себе самому.

— Вы отстранены, мистер Старк, — холодным голосом проговорила Мария. — Я не хочу, чтобы такое снова повторилось.  
— Да идите вы к чёрту со своим желанием засадить человека, благодаря которому мир всё ещё существует, в тюрьму.

Под громкие предупредительные сообщения Пятницы, Мария Хилл покинула Тони. В отчёте она обязательно укажет что-нибудь в стиле: «чокнутый профессор» или «под действием алкогольного опьянения». Обидно вдвойне, учитывая, что уже пару месяцев Тони стабильно не потребляет алкогольные напитки. Голова раскалывалась и без того.

***

Стрелки часов давно перевалили за полночь и приближались к двум часам. Питер старался идти как можно тише и даже снял кеды, чтобы не издавать лишних звуков. На телефоне висел десяток непринятых звонков от папы, и это был достаточно убедительный знак, что что-то не так.

Завернув за угол, он представлял себе дорогу до заветной двери, которую планировал закрыть изнутри. Интересно, паучье чутьё сработает на папу? Питер надеялся, что проверять не придётся.

До комнаты удалось дойти без происшествий, и как только он вздохнул с облегчением, внезапно пришлось напрячься.

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер-Старк!  
— Не обязательно так орать, — сказал Питер, кутаясь в одеяло. Чёрт бы побрал костюм и всё на свете. — Я сплю.  
— Ты ходил к нему, да? — голос у папы сочился злостью, и он понимал, что отвертеться не получится. — Рассказал о планах Щ.И.Т.а, которые подслушал?  
— Я не понимаю, о чём ты.  
— Ты понимаешь, о чём!

Пит действительно знал, о чём, и, главное, о ком говорил папа.

— На следующей неделе ты летишь в Англию. Я договорился с представителями Кембриджа, тебя заселят пораньше. И проконтролируют. Будешь подальше отсюда, чтобы не влезать туда, куда не нужно. Не дорос ещё, — чуть не сорвавшись на крик, говорил Тони. — Доложить любимому отцу о планах - моих и Щ.И.Т.а - какое мудрое решение. Я просил тебя быть в стороне…  
— Ты просил меня быть с тобой, — рявкнул Пит, озлобившись. — И я здесь. Я не задаю вопросов, не лезу в твои авантюры с агентами и оперативниками и вообще не путаюсь под ногами.  
— Ты улетаешь, — оборвал его Тони. — Я не собираюсь это обсуждать. И клянусь, если я узнаю, что ты видишься с ним… Я добьюсь официального запрета от суда.  
— Ты не можешь…  
— Я могу. Могу.  
— Вы что, все сошли с ума?! Как ты вообще можешь такое говорить?! Вам двоим наплевать на людей, наплевать на меня, пожалуйста, хватит.  
— Мне не наплевать на людей, я пытаюсь их защитить! И тебя тоже, черт возьми. Как ты не понимаешь! Если хоть кто-нибудь - кто-нибудь - из Щ.И.Т. узнает, что ты пересекался с кем-то из сопротивления, можешь помахать Кембриджу ручкой. И это не я, не я, блять, схожу с ума, а он, мог при встрече это и сказать.  
— Знаешь что, это я добьюсь официального запрета суда, чтобы ты ко мне не подходил! Ни ты, ни отец! Уходи...

***

Чтобы расставить все точки над «i», Тони решил закончить то, что начал. Корнем проблем был Стив.

Стив, который пошёл против системы.

Стив, который боролся за свои принципы, забывая о том, что мир изменился, и эти самые принципы давно пора было сменить.

Чёртов святой Стив, внезапно показавший свою тёмную сторону, о которой Тони нихрена не знал.

Кэп прислал ему координаты места встречи. Через двадцать минут Тони был там, мирно ожидая встречи. Он несколько раз проверил хвост, Пятница в постоянном режиме сканировала округу.

— Тони?  
— Ты один?  
— Да, — наконец Стив подошёл ближе.

Старк смог рассмотреть его: потрепанный, уставший, с ссадиной на щеке. Тёмно-синяя кепка, перепачканная куртка, очки - стандартный набор для маскировки. С трудом подавив в себе желание кидаться колкими фразами, он выждал мучительную минуту, прежде чем заговорить.

— Совести у тебя нет, — спокойно сказал Тони, — впутывать в наши дела Питера. На всё пойдёшь, чтобы добиться своего, а?  
— Я не видел его уже давно, Старк, — Стив не понимал, в чём его обвиняли. — О чём ты вообще говоришь?  
— Можно без этого? Можно? Хотя бы сейчас не притворяться передо мной. Я же заслужил хотя бы этого, как думаешь, Стив?  
— Клянусь, что не понимаю, о чём ты.  
— Ладно, не важно. В любом случае, он уезжает через несколько дней, и ты его больше не увидишь.  
— Что? Ты не можешь.  
— А что мне остаётся? Если нужно оградить его от тебя, то я сделаю это, чтобы позаботится о его будущем.  
— Ты что, угрожаешь мне?

Стив выпрямился, встряхнулся. Тони торжественно молчал, то ли выдерживал паузу, то ли слишком боялся сказать правду. Роджерс стянул очки, потёр лоб рукой.

— У тебя, похоже, сносит крышу, Старк, — гневно проговорил Стив. — Я дико скучаю по Питеру, но за всё это время ни разу с ним не виделся.  
— А кто сливал тебе информацию?  
— Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой.  
— Да и плевать.

Отвернувшись, Тони вскинул руки вверх, а резко отпустив их, запустил их в волосы. Осталось ещё пару раз хлопнуть по коленкам и мирно разойтись, но всё не так просто. Он не сдавался.

— Дело пахнет жареным, а, Кэп? — вальяжно сказал Старк. — Скажи мне, пока еще не совсем поздно. В чём я ошибся? В чём я ошибся, любя тебя всем сердцем?  
— Дело не в тебе.  
— Да, мило. Чтоб ты знал, я всё еще тебя не ненавижу. Пытаюсь, но не могу.  
— Я никогда тебя не ненавидел, Тони. Ты дал мне дом. Ты дал мне всё.  
— Жаль, что этого оказалось недостаточно.


	7. Chapter 7

«Что только не сделаешь ради...», — думал Баки. На самом деле, его поступок попахивал глупостью, несдержанностью и совсем чуть-чуть чем-то вроде предательства, но не им. Стоило обсудить это со Стивом, но, скорее всего, тогда бы он получил по зубам, по лицу или простой удар под рёбра. Но что делать, когда кто-то, нуждающийся в поддержке, не может её получить, потому что два самых дорогих для него человека устроили междоусобную войну?

Питеру было плохо. Он еле-еле держался, чтобы не разрыдаться, да и это, к сожалению, был лишь вопрос времени. Баки понятия не имел, чем он может помочь, но старался изо всех сил: говорил слова поддержки и утешения, пытался оправдать его родителей и их поступки. Он использовал весь запас фраз на такой случай.

— Почему они вообще меня делят? — возмущался Пит из раза в раз. — Мне почти восемнадцать, и я в состоянии сам принимать решения.

И всё, что мог на это сказать Барнс: _«они хотят, как лучше»_ или _«они так поступают, потому что любят тебя»_. Значимость этих слов затерялась примерно на пятом повторении, и тогда Баки просто обнял его, похлопав по плечу.

Уткнувшись ему в грудь, Питер расплакался. Потому что теперь уже можно.

— Эй, слышишь меня? — позвал его Баки.

Пит попытался что-то ответить, но вместо этого лишь громко всхлипнул, сильнее прижавшись к Джеймсу.

— Я боюсь, что они успокоятся, только когда один из них умрёт, — хрипло прошептал Питер.

Голову он по-прежнему не поднимал, вытирал слёзы и невнятно что-то мычал, обнимал сильнее, прижимался, напоминая неловкого маленького щенка. Он взрослый и сильный, он спасал людей, сражался с суперзлодеями, но не мог справиться с самим собой, не мог подавить эмоции, оценить ситуацию как на поле боя.

— Я не хочу в Англию, зная, что здесь происходит, понимаешь? — проскулил он после затянувшегося молчания. — Мы семья и эту проблему должны решать вместе.  
— Это война, и тебе не нужно было лезть в неё, — сказал Барнс, приглаживая растрёпанные волосы. — Только твои родители решают собственные проблемы с помощью более масштабных событий.  
— Ты будешь защищать отца, ведь он идёт за тобой, — не поднимая головы, колко пробормотал Пит. — И он выбрал тебя, а не нас с папой.  
— Он не выбирал. Никого не выбирал. Стив по-прежнему сражается за право быть рядом с вами и за свободу для супергероев, таких как Человек-Паук и его друзья. Он считает, что у каждого должно быть право выбора, и именно за это право он сражается.  
— Не усложняй.

Питер прильнул ещё ближе, хоть и казалось, что ближе уже некуда. С каждым новым всхлипом граница, которой придерживался Баки, сужалась. И он, чуть отстраняясь, положил руки на щеки Пита и поднял его взгляд на себя.

— Всё будет хорошо, шкет, — сказал Джеймс, вытерев слёзы со щек. — Я обещаю.

***

Стив злился. На себя, в первую очередь, а уж потом на всё остальное. Он никак не мог поверить в то, что информация, предоставленная Баки, которую его команда использовала в последних операциях, возможно поступала от Питера. Кэп никогда не задавался вопросом, откуда эти сведения, просто проверял их на деле, строил по ним стратегии и чаще всего оказывался в выигрышной позиции.

Вернувшись на базу, Баки он естественно не нашёл. Сэм сладко спал, как и любой нормальный человек в такое время. Будить его Стив не рискнул. Взяв щит и обернув его в какую-то тряпку, он направился в то место, которое считал _домом_ уже очень долгое время.

Всю дорогу он собирал пазл в своей голове. Баки был главным специалистом по наводкам на Щ.И.Т. Он магическим образом предсказывал их последующие действия, всегда знал места, в которых почти нет агентов, и никогда не называл своих источников. Наконец, Стив понял причину: Барнс пошёл по короткой дороге. И чёрт подери, он оставил Питера с Тони, уверенный в том, что именно он избавит сына от необходимости выбора, что не позволит ему вмешиваться в войну. Но несмотря на все усилия, которые наверняка дались Тони нелегко, Стив сам втянул Питера в это.

— За вещами пришёл? — съехидничал Тони.

Несомненно. Стив втянул воздух сквозь зубы с противным свистом.

— Я хочу поговорить, — начал он, покачиваясь на пятках, — с Питером. Пожалуйста.  
— Уходи, — грубо, резко, больно. Тони знал его болевые, знал куда нажать, куда бить. — Я предупреждал тебя. Дважды не повторяю.  
— Да боже мой, Тони, войди в моё положение. Питер и мой сын, не будь единоличником, подумай о нём, каково ему в этой ситуации?  
— Я знаю, каково ему, — буркнул Старк. — Пусть это послужит ему уроком. Чтобы не повадно было совершать глупости. Чтобы думал, прежде чем делать.  
— Он ребёнок…  
— Ему скоро восемнадцать!  
— А тебе сорок пять, мне девяносто восемь и все эти цифры не дают нам никакой привилегии. Никто не застрахован от неправильных поступков.  
— Когда я взял на себя ответственность за него, то обещал сделать всё самое лучшее для него. Может, помнишь, а?  
— Я пришёл сюда не за этим, — сказал Стив и, не обращая внимания на Тони, резко направился в сторону комнаты Питера.

Он остановился у двери. Потоптавшись, Стив ещё несколько раз подумал, прежде чем постучаться. Главное, не сделать всё ещё хуже, чем есть. Не переборщить с нравоучениями и указаниями о том, как лучше жить, и вообще стоит быть внимательнее со словами.

Тони влетел в дверь со всей дури. Сапоги, перчатки, пластина на груди - костюм подтягивался за ним следом, Стив не имел и малейшего понятия о том, что тот творил. Но Стив об этом и думать забыл, когда щепки разлетелись в стороны, Тони удивлённо замер прямо в воздухе, наблюдая живописную картину.

— Убери руки от моего сына! — сказал Старк, посмотрев на Барнса, а переведя взгляд на Кэпа добавил: — Ты и его с собой притащил? Из ума выжил?

Стив был удивлён не меньше Тони. Он зашёл в комнату, встав напротив кровати и не отводя глаз от друга, спросил:

— Баки, какого чёрта твоя рука делает на заднице моего сына? — кожа на лбу сморщилась, глаза сузились и лучше бы было немедленно убежать.

Неловкая ситуация. Барнс сидел на кровати, облокотившись спиной на стену. Он обнимал Питера, успокаивающе поглаживал по плечу, пытаясь разомкнуть комок нервов. Питер очень некстати сидел на нём. Ну, просто потому что так было удобнее: и принимать объятия, и отдавать их в ответ. Баки руки убрал, когда Тони прицелился.

— Тебе лучше отпустить меня, — тихо прошептал он, но Пит вцепился ещё сильнее.  
— Ты в безопасности, пока я так тебя держу.

В безопасности под прицелом - понятие относительное. Питер не отпустит его, не теперь, когда здесь Старк и Стив, не тогда, когда он не сможет сбежать. Баки чувствовал силу, с которой его сжимали в объятиях, и колкий взгляд Стива, такой непонимающий, осуждающий, что хотелось провалится, чтобы его не видеть.

Старк сорвался с места, кажется собираясь расцепить их, но Стив умудрился встать между, прикрыв щитом. И в этот момент стало действительно страшно. Они сцепились, нападали, защищались и орали друг на друга. Война добралась и сюда, на девяносто третий этаж здания, которое когда-то величаво называлось Башней Мстителей.

— Я должен вмешаться, — сказал Барнс, когда послышался звон бьющегося стекла.

Драка развернулась на всю гостиную, и Стив явно не был в выигрыше. Тони каким-то чудом не сломал ему челюсть, стискивал запястья железными перчатками. Со всей дури Баки ринулся к нему, пытаясь помочь Стиву высвободиться, и с одной рукой этот фокус получился. Старк отбивался, Кэп хватал его за руки, и никто не понял, в какой момент луч репульсора угодил в бионическую руку.

Ужас, с которым на Баки смотрел Стив, был не сравним ни с чем. Барнс отлетел в сторону, ударился головой о стену. На помощь ему подоспел Питер. Было больно, но Джеймс изо всех сил старался терпеть боль, сжимая зубы так, что было слышно, как они скрипели.

— Всё хорошо, шкет, — улыбнулся Баки спустя мучительные две минуты. — Слушай, они ведь разнесут весь дом…  
— Я справлюсь, — кивнул Питер.

То, что Железный Человек не использовал свои репульсоры на Стиве, было только на руку. Пит наблюдал за дракой, пытаясь выбрать подходящий момент, чтобы их расцепить наконец. Тони ударил его по лицу, представляя, какой синяк выйдет на лице, и повалил на пол, прижимая весом своего тела. Стив уже не сопротивлялся, лишь, замахнувшись щитом, вставил его в дорогой паркет, словно в землю, и замер, ожидая продолжения.

Их удивлению не было предела, когда Старк, в очередной раз замахнувшись, не смог ударить Стива, потому что Человек-Паук обмотал его руки паутиной и привесил к потолку. Таким же способом он приклеил Капитана к полу, лишая подвижности: всё, что он смог - посмотреть в ту сторону, с которой на них пускали паутину. Тони сделал тоже самое.

Сердце забилось, непонимание вновь повергло их в шок - и Тони, и Стива - и в какой-то момент им словно раскрыли глаза. Показали правду, другую сторону войны, на которой никто не хотел сражаться ни за одну из этих идей, ту сторону, на которой по случайности оказались совсем молодые ребята.

Питер продолжал использовать паутину во благо, пока родители безуспешно хлопали глазами, непонимающе смотря то на него, то друг на друга. Баки, кажется, нервно смеялся, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что дело не в боли.

— Давно бы так, — наконец сказал Пит. В его голосе была злость.

Не такая, какая бывала, когда на День Рождения он получал не то, что просил. И не такая, когда родители выводили его из себя. Эта злость - со вкусом победы - шла изнутри, словно копилась долгое время и только сейчас получила возможность выйти наружу, показать своё истинное лицо.

— Каждый, — продолжил он, не переставая окутывать родителей паутиной, — каждый из вас хотел заполучить Человека-Паука в свою команду. Но не теперь, не правда ли? Не теперь, когда в ваших глазах я всё ещё маленький ребёнок, которому даже не стоит вникать в семейные проблемы.  
— Ты знал? — прошептал Капитан. Он не смотрел на сына, он смотрел на человека прямо за ним, ужасно бледного и измученного. — Баки, ты знал? — громче повторил он.  
— Конечно, я знал, — ответил Барнс, чуть поднявшись, и тут же застонал. — Я же видел его без маски.  
— Вы хотели не вмешивать меня в ваши проблемы, но хотели получить поддержку Человека-Паука. И вот он здесь, собственной персоной. И чёрт возьми, — последнюю фразу он сказал громче, насыщеннее, — не смейте говорить, что это не моё дело!

Через минуту Стив и Тони оказались в коконе паутины. До щита не получалось дотянуться, и Роджерс положил голову на пол, перестав сопротивляться. А Старк, хоть и не переставал пытаться, тоже не смог вытащить ком из репульсора перчатки, слишком уж эта штука оказалась липкой и пальцем в перчатке не получалось её оторвать.

— Что мы сделали не так, Стив? — отводя взгляд от Питера, Тони посмотрел на Кэпа, лежавшего под ним. — Снова моя ошибка, такая же, как и с тобой?  
— Мы всё сделали правильно, — добро улыбнулся Стив. — Ты посмотри на него, на сына: он сильный, помогает людям, ничего не прося в замен. Мы сами втянули его в эту войну, и это не ошибка, Тони. Это опыт для него.  
— Спасибо, Господи, что он не суперзлодей.

Закончив работу, убедившись, что паутина крепко держала обоих, Питер подошёл к Баки и, подняв того на руки, куда-то понёс. Вероятнее всего, он хотел избавить его от руки, которая доставляла неудобство и причиняла боль.

Оставить их наедине было правильным решением. Потому что подвешенный к потолку Тони и прибитый к полу Стив не пытались драться, даже не спорили впервые за долгое время.

— Мы должны прекратить всё это, — Стив был настроен решительно, уверенность в его голосе - жесткая, чёткая, и Тони совсем не хотел с ним спорить.  
— Сын-супергерой натолкнул тебя на эту мысль? Он залепил мои репульсоры, и я до сих не могу пробить чёртову паутину. Она у него алмазная что ли?  
— Что с нами будет, Тони? Я устал бегать.  
— Капитан Америка никогда не устаёт. Мне ли не знать.

И снова смешок - чуть нервный, пронизывающий, отчаянный. Тони, оставляя свои попытки выпутаться, опустил взгляд на Стива, который выглядел поникшим, павшим духом, но в то же время таким умиротворённым, ведь спустя много месяцев он снова был _дома_.

Лицо его было перемазано кровью, губа разбита, на части одежды, что торчала из-под паутины, виднелись дыры.

— Чёрт подери! — выругался Тони, смотря на Стива. — Пятница, пришли к нам Дубину.  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
— Ты всё ещё хочешь жениться на мне? — вдруг спросил Стив.  
— Зачем ты спрашиваешь?  
— Думаю о будущем. Разрешат ли нам пожениться, когда меня посадят в тюрьму?  
— Зря надеешься, что я отпущу тебя в тюрьму.


	8. Chapter 8

— Мы собрались здесь, чтобы…

Роуди уже битый час стоял у зеркала, что висело в холле первого этажа. Репетиция не задавалась, да и вообще, он уже успел несколько раз пожалеть, что согласился вести церемонию. И ведь Наташа, тогда ещё вполне трезвая, предупреждала, чем это всё закончится. Теперь было уже поздно.

— И читать ты будешь это под похоронный марш.

Наташа обрезала цветы, прежде чем поставить их в вазу, и всё это время наблюдала за мучениями Роудса. Забавно. Именно так она охарактеризовала попытки внести в речь что-нибудь необычное, интересное.

— Веселее. Улыбнись. И расслабься. Это несложно.  
— Попробуй сама, — недовольничал Роуди.  
— Я шафер Стива, так что, увы, ничем не могу помочь.  
— Ну хоть советом.  
— Добавь что-нибудь от себя.

Легче не стало. Поправив галстук, Роуди вновь стал читать свою речь. Спустя пять минут, Наташа сидела рядом с ним и помогала исправлять скучные слова.

 

***

Джеймс придерживал свадебную арку, пока Питер, ползая по ней, аккуратно прицеплял цветы на паутину. Это, конечно, было не обязательно, но в этом жесте была какая-то забота, да и внимание, в конце концов, никогда не бывало лишним.

— Это был последний, — сказал Пит, спрыгивая. — Ну, как?  
— Соответствует общей обстановке.  
— Тебе не нравится?  
— Если нравится тебе, Стиву, Старку, то, наверное, нравится и мне.  
— Отвратительная отговорка.  
— О, мальчик мой, как всё красиво, — быстро протараторила Пеппер, обняв Питера. — А теперь нужно расставить стулья, вазы и что-то там ещё.

Пеппер оставила им ещё целый список заданий, пришлось разделиться. Пит таскал вазы из дома, а Джеймс расставил стулья, притащил стол из столовой и терпеливо ожидал новых заданий.

Зато когда всё встало на свои места, стрелки часов приблизились к двенадцати, Питер переоделся и занял им с Джеймсом два места в первом ряду. Справа от них села Ванда, улыбнувшись. Вскоре, большинство мест оказалось занято, но виновники торжества не спешили появляться.

 

***

— А ты не боишься, что посреди церемонии Стива арестуют?

Наташа протягивала Старку галстуки, три штуки сразу, предлагая выбрать один. Для Тони это всё равно что пытка, только без телесных увечий. Он поднёс к воротнику один из них и сосредоточенно смотрел в зеркало, вертясь.

— Цветовая гамма неподходящая, — подведя итог, Тони кинул все три галстука на кровать. — Следующий.  
— Это последние, — Наташа отдала ему ещё два галстука, и он сразу же стал их примерять.

Говорить о Стиве, тем более с Наташей, Старк не собирался. Между Стивом и Нат был какой-то холод, напряжение, которые, казалось, уже никогда не уйдут. Неловкость это или чувство вины, Тони знать не хотел, как и отвечать на слишком банальные вопросы: к его обязанностям это не относилось.

Подойдя к груде галстуков, сваленных на кровати, он начал копаться в поисках идеально подходящего. Но с каждым галстуком было что-то не то: не тот цвет, размер, пятно от томатного соуса.

Когда Пеппер зашла, она с тоской и ужасом посмотрела на Тони, а затем перевела взгляд на Нат. В глазах без труда читалось: «Меня не было целый час. Неужели так сложно выбрать галстук?».

— О, Пепс, — обрадовался Тони, повернувшись на каблуках. — Как тебе этот? Как по мне, так бледноват.  
— Зато к костюму подходит, — сказала Наташа.

И действительно, эта бледность, которая не нравилась Тони, очень выгодно смотрелась на фоне тёмного костюма. Но Старк всё равно замялся и долго пялился на себя в зеркало, пока Пеппер не усадила его на кровать и силой не завязала галстук.

— Эй, полегче, на свадьбе я должен быть живым.  
— Тогда сиди и не дёргайся.

И Тони сел ровно, выпрямив спину. Наташа присела напротив него и повторила свой вопрос:

— А ты не боишься, что посреди церемонии Стива арестуют?  
— Не арестуют, — буркнул Старк. — Суд через три недели, приговор сыроват, так что мы его оспорим без проблем. Да и присяжные оправдают Капитана Америка.  
— А что, если нет?  
— Сбежим из зала суда, уедем на Фиджи и будем жить счастливо до конца своих дней. И на спасение мира отвлекаться больше не придётся. Питер уже взрослый и сможет без проблем управлять компанией. Пеппер ему поможет. Правда, милая?  
— Надо торопиться, — сказала Поттс, пропуская мимо ушей всю ту ерунду, что говорил Старк. — Ты вообще в курсе, который час? А тебе давно пора быть у Стива, — добавила она, посмотрев на Наташу.

 

***

Ожидание - его собственный ад. Ожидание в одиночестве - ад, помноженный на два. Стив видел в окно, что Баки нагрузили работой, как и остальных, и, наверное, поэтому он не пришёл к нему.

Сидя в четырёх стенах, он думал обо всём на свете. О мире во всём мире, о спасении планеты, о предстоящем суде, о Питере, но больше всего - о Тони.

— Перед смертью не надышишься, Капитан. Не каждый день выходишь за любимого.

Наташа. Она стояла на пороге его комнаты. Яркая, красивая, в золотых цветах, которые так невероятно шли ей. Стив сглотнул, улыбнувшись.

— Хотела отправить к тебе Ванду, но… Потом вспомнила, что обещала всё сделать сама.  
— Если для тебя это неприятно, неудобно или ещё что-нибудь, то…  
— Даже не думай, Роджерс.

Стив нервно засмеялся. Кажется, когда-то он предложил самому преданному в мире другу стать шафером на его свадьбе, который несмотря ни на что остался с ним.

— И не вздумай расплакаться, мне ещё вести тебя к твоему суженному.

 

***

Тони стоял под аркой, рассматривая цветы. Он не смотрел на гостей. Было страшно, хоть он и знал каждого из них настолько, что мог перечислить все их неприятные гигиенические привычки. Пеппер, стоя позади него, всё время повторяла простое «расслабься», будто бы не знала, как это сложно в такой момент. Хотя, конечно, откуда ж ей, женщине, способной выдержать Тони Старка, знать, что такое предсвадебный мандраж.

Внутри всё перевернулось, когда Тони увидел Стива. Тот стоял в конце узкого прохода, образовавшегося между стульями, и улыбался. Зачесанные назад волосы, ярко-голубые счастливые глаза, белый костюм с маленьким цветком в кармане. «О боже, ангелы существуют!», — подумал Тони. Стив шёл к нему, ступая светлыми ботинками по каменной клади, под руку с Наташей, которая в противовес ему была очень яркой.

Поджилки тряслись, сердце ускоряло ритм, и если сейчас Стив опять вздумает сбежать или устроить гражданскую войну, Тони без лишних церемоний просто украдёт его и увезёт на Фиджи.

Питер завороженно смотрел на них по очереди, сжимая правую руку Баки. По-настоящему волнительным этот момент был и для него. Он приложил столько усилий, чтобы попытаться помирить родителей, что наконец был счастлив и уверен за их будущее.

Стив остановился, занимая своё место рядом с алтарём. Роудс оглядел их в последний раз.

— Любовь - штука непредсказуемая, — начал Роуди. Стив стоял напротив Тони, улыбался во все тридцать два. — Никогда не знаешь, с чего она начнётся и чем закончится. Если Тони Старк решил жениться, я уверен, что это навсегда. Мы все собрались сегодня здесь, чтобы стать свидетелями этого замечательного события...

Болтовня Роуди затянулась, и Тони, как ни старался, не смог выслушать всё, что он говорил. Зато он любовался Стивом, разглядывал его с ног до головы. Стив видел, чувствовал и был совсем не против.

И вместо слов Роудса Тони слышал белый шум ровно до того момента, пока тот не задал один вопрос:

— … взять в мужья Стивена Гранта Роджерса?  
— Согласен.  
— Согласны ли Вы, Стивен Грант Роджерс взять в мужья Энтони Эдварда Старка?  
— Согласен.

Пеппер протянула кольцо Тони. Он, взяв его, прокрутил кольцо между пальцев.

— В немецком языке есть одно слово, описывающее то, кем ты для меня являешься. «Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz»*. Я... — он чуть замялся, взглянув на Стива, но тот по-прежнему улыбался, и эта улыбка успокаивала, помогала, направляла, забирая весь страх, внезапно скопившийся в груди. — Я долго не мог понять всю его суть, и когда услышал в первый раз набор этих звуков, то, честно сказать, не сразу понял, что это одно слово. Но когда девять лет назад я увидел тебя, то наконец понял это искусное слово. Стив, ты - _Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz_ , и это значит, что ты - _мой подарок судьбы_ , мой человек. Мой до конца жизни. Этим кольцом, — говорил Тони, надевая кольцо на палец, — я обещаю, клянусь тебе, что всегда буду рядом с тобой. В радости, в грусти, в счастье и в печали, в душе, в кровати, на кухне, да где угодно. И я буду следовать за тобой хоть на край Вселенной. Как говорил Роуди, если я решил, то это навсегда, и никакая «гражданская война» или любая другая неприятность не сможет разлучить нас.

Кажется, Пеппер пустила слезу. Гости были готовы зааплодировать. Стив принял кольцо из рук Наташи, улыбнувшись.

— Когда я впервые тебя увидел, то мне даже в голову не могло придти, какое огромное значение ты будешь иметь. Сейчас я не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя, ты будто всегда в ней был. Наше прошлое можно назвать по-разному, но будущее - это то, за что я собираюсь бороться. Бороться за сына, друзей, мир. Мне не хватало только любимого мужа. Я не знаю, что будет завтра, — Стив запнулся, чтобы собраться и не дать волю слезам, потому что голос начал хрипеть, — но я клянусь тебе, чтобы разлучить нас, понадобиться нечто серьезнее, чем война или конец света.

Как только Стив договорил, Тони подошёл ближе и дёрнул его на себя за воротник пиджака. Поцелуй до одури напоминал тот самый важный поцелуй в их отношениях, первый поцелуй после примирения, такой жаркий, жадный и сладкий, что оторваться от него было бы преступлением. Тони обнял Стива за шею.

Послышались аплодисменты, видимо Роуди таки объявил их _мужем_ и _мужем_ , и Стив чувствовал, что покраснел до кончиков ушей. Через несколько секунд кто-то слева от них открыл шампанское и аплодисменты сменились звоном бокалов. Тони, прервав поцелуй, прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя.

 

***

Вечер медленно, но верно опускался на город. Немолодые молодожены уехали на Фиджи, подальше от посторонних глаз журналистов, которые до сих пор ничего не знали. Возможно, им еще попадет за это, но Тони заплатил немаленький залог, чтобы получить заслуженные выходные со Стивом.

Как только они уехали, Питер постоял на входе минутку, просто улыбаясь своим мыслям. От осознания, что всё это безумие кончилось, и всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается, наконец стало легче, словно камень с души упал.

Вернувшись в комнату, Пит лег на кровать, включил камеру и развернул вращающийся экран. Через несколько минут в проходе появился Баки в халате. Он сушил волосы полотенцем, выглядел так по-домашнему, а тапочки-собачки смотрелись даже забавно, и Питер улыбнулся.

— Что смотришь? — Баки сел на кровать рядом с Питером, прижавшись бёдрами к вытянутым ногам. — О, свадьба.  
— Ты же рядом со мной сидел, что это еще могло быть? — спросил он, остановив запись.  
— Думал, ты фотографируешь, — отмазался Барнс, вытирая волосы. — Чёрт ногу сломит разбираться во всех этих штуках. Одна снимает, другая записывает, третья звонит, четвертая всё вместе плюс запускает ракетную установку. И когда Стив рассказывал мне о твоём хобби, я думал, что он шутит.  
— Я маньяк с видеокамерой, — улыбнулся Пит. — Надеялся, что ты никогда об этом не узнаешь.  
— Только не говори, что всю свою жизнь мечтаешь снять домашнее порно.  
— Ну, когда-нибудь, может быть, — засмеялся он, почесав затылок.

Ничего не случается просто так. И кто же знал, что жизнь будет настолько непредсказуемой. Питер не хотел перебирать её всю, но были моменты, о которых он никогда не забудет. И один из них — свадьба отцов. Он оставил этот день в памяти своими глазами, запечатлев всё на камеру.

— А можешь перемотать на тот момент, когда они произносят клятвы?  
— К сожалению, я не снял саму церемонию.  
— Уверен, Старк выпустит её на DVD.  
— Угу, с тобой на обложке для большего спроса.

Откинув полотенце на стул, Баки лёг рядом с Питером, прижавшись со спины. Мокрые кончики волос коснулись оголённой кожи плеча, оно быстро покрылось мурашками, которые скрывались под тканью мешковатой майки. Пит, повернувшись, поцеловал Баки, накрывая рукой затылок.

Поцелуй, с напором, с жаждой, но в то же время нежный и осторожный, слегка затянулся.

— Посмотрим запись? — улыбнувшись в губы Питера, спросил Барнс и лёг на спину.

Лениво потянувшись, удобнее устраиваясь у Баки на груди, Питер снял с паузы запись.

На записи всюду слышится звон бокалов и заливистый смех. Вот пьяный Бартон травит пошлые анекдоты и, кажется, от этого устал даже Тони Старк. Он прижимается к Стиву, что-то постоянно шепчет на ухо, и Стив вздрагивает, улыбается, смеётся. Поднимая бокал вверх, Тони повторяет несколько раз Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz. Стив аплодирует, безуспешно пытается повторить, и смеется вместе со всеми, когда в действительности ничего не выходит. Питер тоже пытается, его голос за кадром слышно громче, чем любой другой.

Ни у кого из присутствующих не получается произнести сложное слово лучше, чем у Тони, хоть тот уже немало выпил.

— Горько! — кричит Наташа, и Питер переводит камеру на неё, подхватывая.

Вскоре каждый вторит Наташе и Питеру, и сложно разобрать, кому именно принадлежат голоса.

Камера трясётся, когда Стив и Тони всё-таки целуются. Сразу после в кадре видно лишь кеды Питера. Слышно, как Баки предлагает выйти, чтобы поговорить. Чем это закончилось - известно им обоим.

— Их детки будут умными и красивыми, — прокомментировал Барнс.

Питер громко рассмеялся и толкнул его в плечо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz - прекрасное немецкое слово, которое служит отсылкой к сериалу «Как я встретил вашу маму». Если хочется услышать, как оно красиво звучит по-немецки, можно посмотреть отрывок из сериала - http://vk.com/video186219137_171060480


	9. — Сцена после титров

Сидя в кресле, Питер вздрагивал, обняв колени, когда в поле зрения попадалась злосчастная красная коробка в форме сердца. По-хорошему, её не следовало даже брать в руки, как только стало ясно, что это от Уэйда.

На крик сбежалась вся семья, а Баки, поняв, в чём дело, тут же ринулся вслед за Уэйдом, чтобы «свернуть шею больному ублюдку несколько раз подряд».

Стив ушёл на кухню, чтобы принести Питеру воды, а Тони стоял рядом, скрестив руки на груди, расстроенно и чуть-чуть испуганно глядя на коробку, в которой лежало человеческое сердце. Да, этот День Святого Валентина запомнится надолго.

— Почему все твои ухажеры головорезы? — с упреком и недоумением спросил он, обращаясь к Питеру.

Питер предпочёл промолчать и, отрывисто дыша, принял стакан воды из рук Стива.


End file.
